


That Which Makes Him Happy

by OniZenmaru



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei finds his body odd, Virus and Trip worship it</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Makes Him Happy

He doesn't like being naked in front of them.

Sei is ashamed of his scrawny, pale body that can in no way compared to theirs. Aoba says ' _you look perfectly fine!_ ' which makes him happy, but does not make him feel any less self-conscious. Maybe that's why he does this with Virus and Trip, why he lets them strip him bare and explore every part of the body he finds so unacceptable…because there is so much more to their words than reassurance.

Devotion.

Admiration.

_Want._

_**Lust** _ _._

His voice catches in his throat when he feels warms hand creep their way up his chest, fingers coming to pinches his nipples in a gentle fashion. Virus always starts there, likes to tease him gently until his nubs are hard and perked. His back is against the man's font, the fingers of his right hand resting a top of Trip's head.

He watches as Trip slowly undoes his belt, mouth connected to his abdomen as he gives him wet, sloppy licks and kisses to the exposed skin. Sei never knows what to do when they become intimate, hating how he feels like nothing more than a rag doll for them to move around. They say ' _we're here to please Sei-san_ ', which makes him happy, but doesn't excuse his lack of action.

It's frustrating…but he doesn't have time to think. Sei's body lurches forward when he feels Trip completely engulf his cock with his mouth, the hand on his chest forcing him back against Virus where he is giving a rough kiss. He squirms, but doesn't pull away, allowing the man behind him to explore every inch on his mouth with his tongue. Sei tries to do the same, though he's hesitant and slow with his actions. It causes Virus to chuckle a bit.

He knows he's being made fun of, but he could care less in that moment. Trip sucks on his cocks in a deliberately slow manner, teasing his tip with a few nips and kisses before taking all of him once again. It makes him part from his heated kiss to moan into the air, body trembling as the man breathed his name into his ear.

"Sei-san…"

Sei groans; no one says his name like they do, not even Aoba, though truth be told he didn't exactly feel comfortable with the idea of his brother sounding like that around him. His hips buck when he feels Trip leave his dick, though he knows he won't be feeling empty for long. His scrawny body is pulled against Trip's strong one, the force of their lips crushing together causing him to give off a little squeak of surprise.

The man at his front tastes bitter, and Sei is sure he'd never actually get use to the taste of his or their cum. He feels fingers on his back, the digits slowly moving down his spine as if Virus is counting every vertebra his fingers touch. This is when they like to touch him, like to feel his body without doing anything sexual. His neck, chest, legs, back, face…nothing was off limits.

Sei just closes his eyes, small whimpers passing through his lips whenever they touch a sensitive spot. This is their worship time, where they would get him hot and bothered before relishing in his vulnerable, naked state. Every time they say his name he shakes ever so slightly, because even if he can't see them it isn't hard to imagine their faces. Eyes filled with want and need because they were looking at him, no one else, _him_.

He doesn't feel himself being moved, he never does, so when he opens his eyes Sei isn't surprised to see that he's on his hands and knees. He doesn't hesitate to lick the cock in front of his face, but he does jump when he feel fingers begin to massage his puckered asshole.

Trip trusts into his mouth, and the only thing Sei has to do is suck and be thankful he doesn't have a gag reflex. His hips wiggle a bit as Virus' fingers stroke his hole a few more times before abruptly shoving themselves inside of him. Even if it's only two, it still burns like Hell and it forces to let go of Trip's cock so he doesn't bite down on it. He tenses and whines, hating when the two of them did things like that without giving him warning.

Even if he fingers himself at home, it doesn't dull the pain. There's no time to adjust, and he grits his teeth as the man behind him fingers him vigorously. He doesn't resist when he's pulled back to Trip's cock, lips trembling as he took him once again. Sei tries to put all of his focusing into not biting down, but it's hard when Virus knows _every_ little spot inside of him that make him wither and scream.

Trip just thrusts faster into his mouth and Sei can feel the saliva-cum mixture dibbling down his chin and onto the bed sheets. He'd be guilty about that later, offering to wash everything he had gotten dirty as an apology. But right now he ignores it in favor of moaning loudly against the dick in his mouth.

He feels his hole twitch when Virus spreads it wide, and no matter how many times it happens in the past he just can't get used to being _so exposed_. The two of them exchange a few words, and the only thing Sei makes out is that he's 'ready'. Trip removes his cock from his mouth and all Sei can do is pant, and as he feels himself being moved he quickly speaks before they can get him into position.

"S-Strip." His voice is horse and so very pathetic sounding, but he still managed to get some kind of determined look on his face.

Sei doesn't usually ask for anything when they do this, so he's figured out that Virus and Trip will do whatever he says no matter what the request. The two not-twins look at one another before shrugging in sync, their clothes coming off quickly than Sei expected. He hated the feel of too much fabric rubbing against his bare skin when he had sex, and Virus and Trip had the bad habit of always stripping him bare while leaving themselves clothed.

When they're both naked, Sei stares until his already flushed face is dyed a deeper red. They don't look a thing like him…they are well built, actually had color to their skin and just looked like normal human beings. He ends up trying to cover himself with his arms, a wave of shame hitting him fill force as looks away. When asked if he is all right, he merely puts on a fake smile and nods, but as always, the two of them see through his lie.

Virus kisses him first, and before he had time to register what had happened Trip soon follows.

"Sei-san is truly beautiful." Virus speaks as he strokes his hand down his cheek.

"And Sei-san will always be beautiful." Trip joins his not-twin in kissing his cheeks, and Sei feels his face burning up even more.

This was no shallow declaration; Virus and Trip had never lied to him, had never treated him as anything less than the most valuable thing in their lives, even when he told them not to. He came there to be lusted after, worshiped and be told the truth in a way that Aoba couldn't. He loves his brother, but sometimes he thinks Aoba is merely telling him what he wants to hear. It's not necessarily a bad thing, but it's not what he wants.

He gives them a genuine smile, not only for the usual reasons but to also keep himself from crying. They say ' _we love Sei-san for being Sei-san_ ' and it makes him feel so, so happy.

"Thank you."

* * *

"If you fuck my brother without lube again, I swear to god I'll cut both of your dicks off with a dull razor…"

Sei has to cover his mouth in order to muffle his laughter, because he knows he shouldn't be laughing at this. Virus and Trip sit on their knees in front of his brother, his facial expression deathly serious as he stares the two of them down. Sei lies on the couch, flat on his stomach since sitting upright just wasn't an option. He holds Ren in his arms as he watches Aoba continue to scold the not-twins for being too ruff with him.

"And once I cut it off I'm shoving them straight up your asses, then I'm going to strangle the both of you."

As much as he loves them, he loves watching his brother threaten them even more.


End file.
